


Love's Prisoners

by chains_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Lianne Burwell</p><p>During the episode 'Drive She Said'. Vic, Mac and Dobrinsky are locked in Mac's apartment and suffer from a bad case of cabin fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Warning: Handcuffs, mild non-con  
> Disclaimer: Alliance Television Productions owns John Woo's Once a Thief, and the   
> characters. I'm just having fun with them. No profit is being made, and I'm putting them back where I found them, but with silly grins on their faces.

Victor was about ready to go out of his mind. Since Nicholas Love had started killing of the Agency's male agents, and had *almost* succeeded in killing *him*, The Director had ordered all male agents into hiding, while she and LiAnn tracked Love down. As a result, he was trapped in Mac's apartment with both him and Dobrinsky. Dobrinsky was obviously there to make sure that he and Mac stayed put, and didn't kill each other. They had already come close, just over *music* choices.  
  
Mac had his back to the closet door, slowly sliding down towards the floor. Dobrinsky was sitting on the sofa, thinking about god only knows what. Victor was staring at the window. He could feel the walls closing in.  
  
"That's it," he said abruptly, sitting up straight. "I'm getting out of here." He lunged for the door, determined not to let anything stand in his way. Dobrinsky jumped in front of him, easily batting off an attack from Mac.  
  
"I don't think so," the black man said, carefully eyeing the both of them. For a moment it was a deadlock, nobody moving. Vic and Mac glanced at each other, silently communicating the way only partners can.  
  
"Sorry," Mac said as a distraction, then both he and Victor drew their guns to aim at Dobrinsky. Unfortunately for them, he was equally fast, and his gun in Vic's face.  
  
"We're not really going to shoot each other," Vic said confidently. Dobrinsky just stared back at him, expressionless. "Are we?" Suddenly he wasn't so sure.  
  
Dobrinsky looked to be considering it. Then he lowered his gun, slowly to the ground, as Mac and Vic followed suit. But, no sooner had the three guns touched the floor, the three men were all drawing their backup weapons. This time, Dobrinsky was aiming at Mac.  
  
"We're not kidding," Mac said, trying to sound intimidating. It didn't help that Dobrinsky could intimidate just by *breathing*.  
  
"Neither am I," Dobrinsky replied. He tried to stare both men down, but they were starting to look a little crazed. "Okay. Got some cabin fever here, guys. Need to relieve some of the strain." He started the 'drop the gun' routine again, praying that neither of the other men had a second backup piece.  
  
This time, though, when the guns reached the floor, each man lashed out with a fist, catching the man on their right in the jaw. All three hit the ground. Dobrinsky pushed himself to his knees, rubbing his jaw where he could feel a bruise already forming.  
  
"Oh, *this* is better," he said, only slightly sarcastic.  
  
"Yeah," Vic said. "That's much better."  
  
This time, fists lashed to the left, instead, and the free-for-all had begun.

 

* * *

  
  
It took half an hour for the men to start slowing down, by which point Mac's apartment was starting to look the worse for wear. All three men were bruised, bloodied and exhausted, but they were all still stressed.  
  
Dobrinsky had Vic pinned to the floor, holding his wrists above his head to prevent another punch. At that point, Mac pounced on his back, an arm around Dobrinsky's neck, driving him down onto Vic.  
  
All the air whooshed out of Vic's lungs, but it wasn't able to prevent a different sort of moan. Reflexively, he arched up into the contact, then froze. He looked up into Dobrinsky's smiling and Mac's shocked faces, then shut his eyes with an embarrassed groan.  
  
"Well, *this* is certainly interesting," Dobrinsky smirked, feeling an erection starting to press into his stomach. He felt a throb against his backside, and the smirk got wider. "Very interesting indeed. Certainly a better alternative than continuing to pound at each other. With fists, that is." Mac let go, as though he had been burned, and jumped back several feet.  
  
"What's the matter, Ace. Don't you believe in *that* method of stress relief?" The smirk kept growing wider as Mac flushed bright red.  
  
"Not with a guy, I don't," he said, defensively.  
  
Vic got to his feet, adjusting his now-too-tight jeans, eyeing his partner speculatively. "C'mon, Mac. Don't tell me you've never tried it before." Mac was starting to look a little panicked.  
  
"Umm..." he said, as he started to ease towards the door.  
  
"He hasn't!" laughed Dobrinsky, easily cutting him off. Vic moved in on his other side. "C'mon, Sport. You don't know what you're missing."  
  
"Err..." Mac was quickly developing whiplash, trying to figure out if the men on either side of him were serious. Unfortunately, the bulges in their pants seemed to indicate 'Yes'. They gripped his arms and started to pull him towards the bedroom. Vic leaned in to whisper in his ear, reassuringly.  
  
"Relax, Ramsey. Nobody's going to hurt you. You'll enjoy this. *Trust* me."  
  
Mac snorted, but the other two men could feel him starting to relax.  
  
Once in the bedroom, Dobrinsky and Vic let go of him. Dobrinsky immediately pulled Mac's sweater over his head, then started undoing the loose khakis he was wearing. Vic prowled around the room, keeping one eye on the other men, and opening various drawers. He gave a small whoop as he opened the top dresser drawer.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? Lube. Condoms." He tossed the items onto the bed, then held up the last item. "Padded handcuffs? Kinky, Mac."  
  
Dobrinsky grabbed them. "Then again... These haven't been used." They glanced at the nearly naked and embarrassed young man, then at the bed's cast-iron headboard. "*Yet*."  
  
"Now wait a second, guys," Mac said uneasily as he backed away from the grinning men. Suddenly he had a *bad* feeling about this.  
  
Unfortunately, Dobrinsky was too fast for him again. Mac suddenly found himself flying through the air to land, flat on his back, on the bed. Before he had gotten his bearings back, his hands had been cuffed together, through the bars of the headboard.  
  
"Hey! This isn't funny!"  
  
"It's not *supposed* to be funny," Vic replied, as he pulled off his shirt, which had already come mostly undone during the fight.   
  
"Not funny at all," echoed Dobrinsky as he started skinning out of his own clothes.   
  
The expressions on their faces had gone from amused to predatory, and Mac started to shiver. He flinched as Vic sat down next to him and started to pull his boxers off.  
  
"Relax, Mac. I told you, we're not going to hurt you. Just go with the flow." He looked down at the now nude man. "Jesus. How did you make it more than a year in a prison *without* doing this?"  
  
Mac flushed further. "By being very fast with my feet and my fists. Not many guys in prison you want to *play* with. You should know that."  
  
Vic shrugged. "Too true. But this isn't going to be like that." He reached to play with Mac's genitals, which immediately started to swell. Mac might be unsure, but his *body* wasn't. Vic straddled the young man, stroking his sides, then leaned in. "See, that's not so... ohh..."  
  
Mac tried to see what had made Vic moan like that, but all he could see was brief glimpses of Dobrinsky in behind Vic. Vic was starting to move above him though, and each movement made their cocks brush together. Mac found the sensation weird... but *good*.  
  
Then Dobrinsky moved away and he heard the distinctive sound of a condom wrapper being opened. Dobrinsky's face reappeared over Vic's shoulder, then Vic was suddenly pressed down onto him. The play of expressions on his partner's face was fascinating.  
  
"What... What are you doing."  
  
"He's fucking me," Vic groaned, squirming against Mac. 'Oh God, yes! Harder!" The next thrust left Mac feeling like he was going to be squished flat, but he barely noticed.   
  
"Christ, Mansfield," Dobrinsky said. "You're tighter than a virgin. How long has it been for you, anyway?"  
  
"Years... before LiAnn... before prison. At the academy." Then Vic's eyes shot open and he screamed. "Yes! There! That's it!"  
  
Dobrinsky smiled at Mac, not losing his tempo. "I'd say I just found his prostate. What do *you* think, Sport?"  
  
Mac didn't answer he was to busy watching Vic. The older man certainly *looked* like he was enjoying himself. He wondered what it felt like. Then he remembered his position and realized that he was probably going to find out *real* soon. Finally Vic started thrusting against Mac's stomach, as fast as he could. Mac felt a warm liquid spreading across his abs, and realized that Vic had come. Dobrinsky pulled back, and Vic collapsed onto the bed next to Mac. Mac was sticky, and harder than he could ever remember being in his life. Dobrinsky hadn't come yet.  
  
He watched as the big man peeled off the condom and rolled on a fresh one. "Well, Ramsey, what do you think? Ready to get fucked?"  
  
Mac shifted, nervously, and heard the clink of the handcuffs. "What if I say no?" he asked.  
  
"Then we unlock the cuffs and you go take a shower," Vic mumbled in his ear, sounding half-asleep. Mac looked at Dobrinsky, who smiled reassuringly. The man looked almost human for once.  
  
"Okay," he finally said. "What do I do?"  
  
The twin grins that resulted from his statement forced an answering grin from him.  
  
"Just lie back and enjoy."  
  
Vic curled tightly around Mac and started stroking his chest. Mac was quickly purring under the stroking hand, making Vic laugh. "Just like a big cat," he said, then leaned in to kiss Mac. Mac jumped a little. Kissing was not something he had expected from this. Then he relaxed, and started to enjoy it. Even in the middle of the afternoon, Vic's cheeks were baby-smooth. He probably would have trouble growing a decent beard, unlike Mac who seemed to turn blue within a couple of hours of shaving.  
  
He was so focused on the tongue in his mouth and the fingers pinching his nipple that he almost missed the slick finger that slid in his ass. As it started moving in and out, he shifted a little, considered the sensation and found it good. He pushed against the finger, to encourage it deeper.  
  
He was drifting on the sensations when hands rolled him over onto his side, arms still stretched above him. Vic was still kissing him, but it was his neck that was being kissed. The light kisses next rained on his collarbone, then drifted further south to his nipples and stomach and finally his cock. He was so distracted by Vic's mouth that he didn't even notice when Dobrinsky made it to three fingers. He finally noticed when a large, hot cock nudged at his ass, at the same time as Vic's lips closed around his cock. He didn't know which way to thrust, as Dobrinsky pressed into him.  
  
It hurt, but not as much as he would have expected, thanks to the barely noticed preparations and the generous amount of lubricant that had been used.  
  
He probably shouldn't be enjoying it this much, but all Mac could focus on was the cock sliding in and out of his ass, the mouth on his cock, the tongue rimming his ear, the hands rolling his balls, the fingers pulling his nipples. All the sensations coalesced, heat building throughout his body, until he found himself screaming - something he had *never* done while having sex.  
  
His orgasm was so intense that he barely noticed the cock inside him starting to spurt.  
  


* * *

  
  
Mac woke up later, not sure how much time had passed. His hands were free and two warm bodies were wrapped around him. He shifted slightly. His ass ached, but it was a good ache - the way that a muscle ached after a workout. The other two men stirred.  
  
"So, Sport," came the rumble in his ear. The warm breath moving across his neck made him shiver. "Did you enjoy it?"  
  
He snorted. "Don't fish for compliments. You *know* I did."  
  
"Want to get fucked again?"  
  
"Hey! It's *my* turn to fuck him!"  
  
"Get in line, Mansfield."  
  
"You had both of us. It's our turn! Maybe Mac should fuck *you*."  
  
"Umm... guys?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well, maybe you don't get a choice. Those handcuffs are still handy."  
  
Mac eyed the two men, nervously. They were out of the bed, circling each other, like two large cats fighting over a fresh kill. Unfortunately, *he* was the kill, and he wasn't too sure he liked the feeling.  
  
By the time the first punch flew, all he could do was stay out of the way, and hope that this would blow over before his place was completely trashed.  
  
Pity, though. He'd been looking forward to be fucked again.

 

* * *

  
  
LiAnn stared at the gaily colored sticks on the table, planning her next move. Nicholas Love, and his stooge, Bingo, were in a psychiatric hospital - a *well* guarded hospital - so no more male agents were going to die at *his* orders. Personally, she could care less what happened to the pair. Lock *her* in a cage, would they. Speaking of male agents, though...  
  
"So, I haven't seen the boys around today," she said, eyeing the Director.  
  
The other woman picked up a couple of the sticks, carefully not moving any of the others. "No, and I'm rather enjoying the peace and quiet."  
  
LiAnn smirked, slightly. "Where *are* the boys?" she asked, picking up several of the sticks.  
  
"Oh, they're under Dobrinsky's watchful eyes," she replied, gleefully picking up the remaining sticks, winning the game. "And I'm sure they're having a *wonderful* time." She looked up with a leer. "What do you say we do the same?"  
  
LiAnn thought about it. "Just as long as you don't want to go salsa dancing again. That mustache itched."  
  


* * *

  
  
Agent Peters was whistling as he walked down the hallway. Twenty-four hours locked up in a safe house with three other agents had nearly driven him insane with boredom. By the time the call had come that it was all right to leave the safe house, all four of them had been ready to kill each other.  
  
Strangely enough, though, none of the three in Ramsey's apartment were answering the phone. In his safe house, they had all been hovering around the phone, praying for it to ring. But, no one answered, so he had been sent to give them the good news in person.  
  
As he came up to the doorway, he could hear shouting, and strange crashes. Obviously *these* three *hadn't* been able to keep from attacking each other. Well, they should be happy after he opened the door. Using the key that the Director had given him, he unlocked the door and eased it open. As he poked his head in, a plate smashed against the door. Dobrinsky and Mansfield were throwing dishes at each other, while Ramsey tried to stop them from destroying his apartment.  
  
Peters decided that discretion was the better part of valor, and shut the door quickly. Let someone else go tell them that they were sprung.  
  
The rumor mill was gonna love this one, though. The fact that the three men were fighting wasn't a big surprise. The fact that all they were all in the nude and sporting partial erections *was*.  
  
Ramsey looked pretty hot, though. Maybe he'd see if the young man was interested in a drink after work sometime. He whistled as he headed down the hall, considering the possibilities.  
  
THE END 


End file.
